Foreign relations of the Genji Empire
The foreign relations of the Genji Empire is entrusted to the Ministry of Foreign Affairs. As part of the Imperium of Man, the Genji Empire's policies usually match those of the rest of the Imperium of Man. The Empire however has it's own policies as well but are made sure to confirm to the mainstream Imperium as much as possible to avoid the accusations of Heresy. Visa Policy Following nations can travel to the Genji Empire without visa: * * Denotes the additional need of medical certificates to prove they are clean from viruses. 90 Days * Japan * Levant Arab Republic * Magallanes and Tierra del Fuego 30 Days * Armenia * Cuba * East Prussia * Egypt* * Georgia * Octarian Federation * Peru* * Russian Federation * Turkestan Federation 15 Days * Azerothian Union * Democratic Republic of Tarakia and PAMA associates * United Realms of Lords and Paradox 7 Days * Iran * Israel * Neroth Sig Centrian * Rhodesia* Visa required in advance * People's Republic of China * Somalia* * New Canterlot Republic* Banned from entry * Argentina* Visa requirements Citizens of the Genji Empire can travel to the following countries: 90 Days 30 Days 15 Days 7 Days Visas required in advance Banned from entry CDC Members (Excluding CDC Earth Nations) Azerothian Union Out of the diplomatic relations the Genji Empire have in the CDC, relations with the Azerothian Union is the oldest. Both have embassies in Tokyo and the Crossroads respectively. Positive relations were once at an all-time high as Tenno Sugihito's wife, a Blood Elf named Melanion hails from the country. A Consulate General in Silvermoon City is also present. Stormwind and Orgrimmar also have consulates. Cultural excanges are frequent, showing strong ties. Tarakia The Genji Empire and the Democratic Republic of Tarakia, despite differing ideologies have a strong alliance stemming as members of the CDC. The Democratic Republic Armed Forces have set an example to the Imperial military on efficient doctrine. Tarakia and PAMA operate an office that provides consular service in the Genji until a proper embassy can be built. Neroth Sig Centrian New Canterlot Republic Bilateral relations are very cold between the two countries from political tensions. Principality of Equestria United Realms of Lords and Paradox The Genji Empire has an embassy in the said nation's capital while the latter has an embassy in Tokyo. CDC Earth Nations Second Terra Treaty Armenia Botswana The Genji Zaibatsu and the Botswanan public sector established the Genswana Diamond Corporation to invest in the diamond industry. Cuba East Prussia Egypt Georgia Levant Arab Republic Under the Genji Empire's protection, both nations have strong ties, economically, diplomatically and militarily. The Genji government assisted General Zev Derwish in taking control of the scattered Levant region and sponsored the Levant Arab Republic since, giving large amount of funds as foreign aid. The Genji assist in the LAR's security through Naval garrisons in Tartus and the occupation zone in East Jerusalem. In the Maronite Mutiny, the Genji Empire supported the government and spearheaded an international coalition on behalf. The Genji's private sector heavily invests in the improvement of economic infrastructure. A resort in the Dead Sea has been built as a joint venture. The Silk Rail runs through the country. Maghreb Palau Peru Philippines Russia Russia and the Genji Empire are close military partners. Tenno Sugihito attended the coronation of Tsar Konstantin I. He is a recipient to a number of awards from the Moscow Patriarchate. He has made donations to related charities. Taiwan The Genji recognises the government of Taiwan, the Republic of China as the legitimate representative of China. The Genji Empire provides military and economic assistance to the country. An embassy is established in Taipei and a Consulate General in Kaohsiung. League of Freedom Iran The Genji Empire and Iran observe each other with hostility. Serbia Tenno Sugihito's reluctance to recognise Kosovo as an independent state until problems between Serbia and breakaway province brought him popularity to the Serbian people. Imperium of Man Bosphorus Sub-sector The Bosphorus Sub-sector was one of the realms that first opened bilateral relations with the Genji Sub-sector. Strong relations was cemented when the Bosphoran frigate Ertugul suffered an accident during departure back to home after having an audience with Tenno Seiji. The engine suffered catastrophic meltdown and crashed into an asteroid within the Kansai-system, killing the captain and most of the crew. The survivors were rescused by Japanese battleships and were brought to Hyogo to prepare for their return. The surviving crew were brought back to Bosphorus from Tokyo by the battleships. The sultan of Bosphorus met the Japanese officers and decorated them with medals for them and the Tenno. Cathay Sub-sector Guryeo Sub-sector Other Craftworld Ulthwe The Genji Empire and Craftworld Ulthwe signed the Genji-Ulthwe Alliance for defensive purposes. Golden Horde Official diplomatic relations between the Genji and the Golden Horde were established shortly after the end of the Chinggid Conflict. Incident in London blamed on them brings them closer to Genji orbit. Holy Trek Holy Trek had an embassy in the Genji Empire. Following the collapse of it's government the embassy was raided and ransacked by protesters. Prime Minister Koizumi has declined to comment on the matter. Octarian Federation Tau Empire There are no official diplomatic bilateral relations between the two entities, though Tenno Sugihito has agreed to downplay on the Tau threat to focus his forces on bigger foes. The same Tenno also survived an assassination attempt and the newly diplomatic relation has been left in a quagmire. Despite this the Tenno was willing to turn another cheek in order to find information on his brother that was last heard defecting to the Tau Empire. Bilateral relations were officially broken since the Great Leap, when contact to the latter were lost. Any documents regarding to the diplomatic relations were subsequently destroyed or edited.Category:New Empire of Japan Category:Foreign Relations